


It's Only Him

by supreme_genius



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supreme_genius/pseuds/supreme_genius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Monroe were running around the woods for the third time this week. It was always for weapons training or tracking or how to apply the proper amount of wolfsbane – at least, that’s what they told people like Rosalee, Hank, and Juliette. But really it was just an excuse to spend time with each other and tackle one another to the ground. Basically it was more of a romp in the woods than anything with a legitimate purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Only Him

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't own Grimm or the characters.  
> This is unbeta'd and a oneshot.

Nick and Monroe were running around the woods for the third time this week. It was always for weapons training or tracking or how to apply the proper amount of wolfsbane – at least, that’s what they told people like Rosalee, Hank, and Juliette. But really it was just an excuse to spend time with each other and tackle one another to the ground. Basically it was more of a romp in the woods than anything with a legitimate purpose.

Juliette was at her wit’s end with Nick. She was slowly but surely coping with Nick’s life as a Grimm. She wasn’t pleased by any means but was dealing with it. Mostly she spent time with Rosalee and learned little by little. It’s been especially hard for her – and Nick, too – since they managed to cure Nick of his zombie ailment. It didn’t help that it seemed like Nick really only wanted to spend his time with Monroe. And Juliette likes Monroe, so that’s even worse.

Nick didn’t even have to say where he was going anymore, Juliette could just tell by the smile on his face. An ear-to-ear grin meant he was hanging out with Monroe. Juliette just sighs and walks away from him. She didn’t want to break up with him, but she didn’t want to keep putting effort into a relationship that obviously wasn’t working anymore. Things just weren’t the same as they were four years ago when they got together.

Unsatisfied with Nick’s explanation of his plans with Monroe – _We’re just gonna go practice the kanabo and a few other weapons,_ he’d said – she pulled on her boots and coat, grabbed her keys, and followed him.

She stayed a good distance behind as Nick pulled up in front of Monroe’s house – in what she assumed was his usual spot – and let himself in with his key. She waited patiently as the two men grabbed some snacks – _is that a picnic basket?_ – and got into Nick’s truck, heading towards the woods. She followed a few cars back and parked at the other end of the lot. They hadn’t even noticed.

They left the picnic basket in the back seat while they took the bag of weapons and headed down their usual path. For once, Monroe let Nick lead. Monroe preferred to look at the changing colors of the leaves and breathe in the fresh autumn air. The two reached their tree – one that had their initials carved in the trunk; the same tree where they found Holly last year. Nick tossed the bag down and stretched.

“Weapons first? Or tracking?”

Monroe shrugged. “I could use a good run.”

Nick nodded as he looked around. Without a word, he took off. The two of them ran for a good fifteen minutes before Monroe was able to pick up a hint of Nick’s smell. He was disappointed; he would never admit it, but he liked how Nick smelled. At the same time, though, he was proud that Nick was really adapting to the Grimm life. He had come a long way in two years.

It took Monroe longer than usual to track Nick, but eventually managed to catch up. He was pretty sure being a zombie had made Nick able to run faster. _Or_ , Monroe thinks, _I’m getting older_. He wasn’t thrilled that his birthday was coming up. He knew Nick and Rosalee would make a big deal about it. He never even told them when his birthday was. Nick was nosy and took it upon himself to look in Monroe’s file. Then he told Rosalee. Last year it was a cake, wine, and few gifts. This year, though, he was sure they’d try to throw him a party. Who cared if he was turning forty; he didn’t need a party.

He caught sight of Nick up ahead, leaning against a tree, panting to catch his breath. Monroe stayed as quiet as he could as he slowly approached his prey. Just as he began to reach out, Nick turned, grabbed his arm, and brought him to the ground, landing on top.

“You’ve definitely gotten better, I’ll give ya that.”

Nick grins that stupid smug grin of his. “Well, I learned from the best.”

“Oh please.”

“Come on, Monroe, you know I’d be lost without you. Or dead. Yeah, probably dead.”

The two continued to talk, unaware they were being watched. Juliette could barely make out what they were saying. More so she was concerned with why Nick was still laying on top of Monroe. She could only imagine the stupid excuse Nick would fabricate if she approached them. It nauseated her. Unable to bear any more of it, she turned and headed back to her car.

Nick walked in the door after six, once again late for dinner. Juliette already knew what he’d say before he even opened his mouth – _Sorry, Juliette, I lost track of time_. Nick frowned at the empty dining table.

“We ordering out tonight?”

“Nope.”

Nick raised an eyebrow.

Juliette looked up from her book. “I already ate. An hour ago. You’ll have to fend for yourself.” She narrowed her gaze. “Or I’m sure Monroe will make you something to eat.”

“Uh…” Nick wasn’t really sure what to say.

“So now you’re speechless? Hmph. You had a lot to say to Monroe this afternoon. You know, when you were using him as your own personal body pillow.”

His cheeks reddened. “What are you talking about?”

She set down her book. “I followed you today. Out into the woods.” She shook her head. “So what’s going on with you two? Are you leaving me…for _him_?”

“Whoa, whoa. Juliette, just…hang on.”

“I have been, Nick! That’s all I’ve been doing is hanging on; waiting for you to come home, eating dinner alone, wondering where you are. I’m so tired of it.”

“Juliette, come on. It’s not like that!” Nick reached out for her, but she pulled away.

“Don’t. Just don’t.” She stood up. “Get out. I’m not going to let you make a fool of me in my own house. Just…take your things and leave.” She turned and walked away; she wouldn’t let him have the last word. Not this time.

Nick was taken aback. His eyes were wide. He had never, in four years together, seen Juliette so angry. The more he thought, the less he could blame her. He really did spend the majority of his time with Monroe. And why _did_ he just keep laying on Monroe? Well, he _does_ know; somewhere deep down.

He walked around, collecting some of his things. He hadn’t realized quite how much of his things were at Monroe’s house. He dreaded climbing the stairs and going into the bedroom. It seemed so foreign to him. He couldn’t even sleep the few nights he spent here with Juliette.

Juliette was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at a photo of her and Nick – the first one they ever took together.

“I’m sorry, Juliette.”

“I know you are,” she said, not bothering to turn around.

“This is it.”

“Yeah. Nick, I deserve more, better. I love you, but…I need to think about me for once.”

Nick nods even though she can’t see him. He gathers up the rest of his clothes and the stuff in his nightstand. He watches as she holds the photo close to her chest. His heart aches. With the rest of his things in hand, he walks out.

There was a part of him that didn’t want to go back to Monroe’s house. He wanted to stay and fight for Juliette, but he knew it wasn’t fair to her. He had to let her go. Really, he already had, over and over. The moment he learned what he was, the first time he lied to Juliette about where he was, the first time he chose Monroe over everything else.

Monroe was pulling a pan of lasagna out of the oven when Nick walked in. Nick couldn’t help but smile. He loved Monroe’s lasagna; it was comfort food. He set his bag down and walked to the fridge to grab a beer.

“Hey, man. Hungry?”

“Uh, yeah. Always hungry for your lasagna.”

Monroe cut into the lasagna and deposited a large chunk onto Nick’s plate and one on his own. Nick poured the wine, more in his own glass than usual. It was one of those days.

“Bad day?”

“Pretty much, yeah.”

“I’m guessing the rest of your stuff is in that bag in the hall.”

“You guess right.”

“Okay.”

“That’s it?”

“I know you well enough to know when you don’t want to talk. Besides, I told you that you’re more than welcome here for as long as you want to stay. I have no intentions on ever asking or telling you to leave.”

“Oh.”

“You want to talk about it?”

“No.”

“Didn’t think so.” Monroe smiled.

Surprisingly, Nick smiled back. They easily fell back into their normal rhythm for dinner. Monroe even had chocolate cake for dessert. They stuffed their face while sitting on the sofa, tuning in to the beginning of a night game.

“Monroe?”

“Hm?”

“Can I tell you something?”

“Of course.” Monroe turned down the volume and turned towards Nick.

“This place – your house – is the only place that’s felt like home to me since…you know. But even before that…”

“Is that why you’re here?”

“It’s over. It’s _finally_ over.” Nick laid his head back against the sofa. “I’m not really upset. But I’m not happy either. I’m just…relieved.”

“I guess that’s, uh, normal. Well, in your situation. She’ll be safer. And you don’t have to lie or anything.”

“I did lie to her a lot, didn’t I?”

Monroe nods.

“I was a terrible boyfriend.”

“It’s not like you were really doing it on purpose. Under the circumstances…”

“Still doesn’t make me less of an asshole.”

“Shut up, man.”

Nick’s eyes were wide as he looked at Monroe.

“You’re not an asshole. You didn’t cheat or lie for your own self gain. It was to keep her safe. There are a lot of guys out there who are a lot worse than you. You’re pretty damn great, okay.” Monroe turned away, frustrated.

“Monroe. Monroe, look at me.”

As Monroe turned back, Nick leaned forward, capturing his lips. Monroe didn’t even try to pull away. He wrapped his arms around Nick and pulled him closer, reveling in the contact. He felt like he was dreaming. He’d imagined this moment so many times, feeling worse each time. But here they were, kissing, and it was better than he could ever imagine. Nick’s lips were rough and he kind of fumbled around a bit; he wasn’t perfect and that’s what made it real.

Unseen, Hank stood on the front porch, shocked at what he saw. He’d just gone over to talk to Nick, make sure he was okay. He had still been rooting for Nick and Juliette to work things out and end up back together. But here he was watching his partner and friend kiss another man. He wasn’t sure if they were together or if Nick was just vulnerable. He went back to Juliette’s place, back to comforting her. When she asked about Nick, Hank just brushed it off and asked about her.

Nick found it hard to pull himself away from Monroe. After taking a minute to catch his breath, he sat back in his usual spot, just sort of staring over at Monroe, who’s cheeks were red and lips swollen. There were so many thoughts bouncing around his head.

They briefly talked about not wanting to rush things. They didn’t know what they were or what they wanted to be. Nick suggested taking the night to think about things and Monroe agreed. As much as Nick wanted to just follow Monroe into his room and curl up with him, he knew he had a lot to sort out.

In the morning, over breakfast, they agreed to give it the day, then talk over dinner. Monroe sort of felt like they were just putting off the inevitable, like they were procrastinating, but really he still needed time to think. Both of them did. He sent Nick off to work with a bagged lunch and the promise of a delicious dinner.

Hank sat at his desk, blank look on his face, waiting for Nick. There was no coffee or doughnuts waiting when Nick walked in. Silently, he blamed Wu. He sat down and Hank gave him the cold shoulder.

“You alright, Hank?”

“Not really,” he said without elaborating.

“Okay…you want to talk about it?”

Hank sighed. “I got a call last night from Juliette.”

Nick’s heart sank into his gut.

“She was really upset. She told me you left.”

“She asked me to.”

“I know. She was still pretty upset. I went over and we talked for a while. Then I went to see you. And I, uh, saw a lot more than I really wanted to.”

Nick’s face became red and he started to stammer.

“I would have knocked but I didn’t want to interrupt.”

“Hank, come on…it’s not…”

“I just…I don’t get it. You guys were always great together. What happened?”

“Life. Grimm stuff. It’s just not the same. We both tried. It wasn’t fair to her. She wanted things to be over and I respect her decision.”

“I guess I was just rooting for you two to work it out.”

“I was, too. But I think I was just fooling myself. It was over when I found out what I was.”

Hank nodded and decided to address the elephant in the room. “So what, you’re into men now?”

“No. It’s not men. It’s just him. It’s _only_ him.” 


End file.
